The broad long term objectives of and the specific activities planned under our project entitled 'Fort Valley State University and Middle Georgia College: A Bridge' are: 1) Establish a one-of-its-kind baccalaureate program where a historically black institution (Fort Valley State University) takes the lead in supporting a two year institution serving predominantly white students (Middle Georgia College) in successfully motivating its minority students to the baccalaureate degree and on to graduate or professional studies; 2) Foster the academic success of historically underrepresented students by establishing a two year long intervention and enrichment program using the combined resources of Fort Valley State University (FVSU) and Middle Georgia College (MGC); 3) Increase the recruitment and retention of minority students majoring in the biomedical disciplines at FVSU. Focusing on two year students at MGC will increase the enrollment of strong, well-qualified students receiving the baccalaureate degree in the sciences at FVSU; 4) Review and enhance the academic preparedness in biomedical and physical science of students at MGC to enable them to transfer to FVSU at the junior level; 5) Provide enrichment courses in biology and laboratory science for BRIDGES program students at MGC and FVSU to cultivate their interest in the biomedical sciences; 6) Introduce biomedical research to students at MGC by offering summer research internships at FVSU; 7) Develop a colloquial series to expose students at MGC to research mentors and role models; 8) Facilitate an (overall) increased awareness, interest and motivation in biomedical science among minority students pursuing Associate's Degrees with annual BRIDGES Day program at Middle Georgia College.